The Matrix: Desperation
by sergio-ghan
Summary: Neo is in critical condition, Trinty is suicidal, and morpheus starts unplugging celebs! rated for languageviolencetheme...pls rr!
1. Default Chapter

Legal disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters in this fanfic, nor am I  
making any money off this .  
  
All was quiet in the Logos. Morpheus was plugged in, on a solo mission for once. Neo and Trinity were making general repairs on the Logos, having survived a Sentinel attack just moments ago. Link was keeping a watch out for Morpheus, who was currently locked in a battle with at least a quarter of the NYPD. He was trying to get his only chance for a new ship to replace his Nebachudnezzar, a creation disk, hidden in the core of Chinatown. This information was obtained from a very unlikely source (I'm not telling just yet!).The Logos crew were taking five, having just completed their repairs. Link was daydreaming again, bored of watching Morpheus whacking police again.and again.and again.suddenly, he saw something very alarming.. "Oh shit," he breathed, "Uh, Neo? Trin? I think you should come take a look at this." Neo came running, Trinity following closely. "What?" Neo asked. Link pointed t the screen. Both peered at the screen. It was a transmission.. "I am Captain Dell from the ship Binary. To the first ship that receives this transmission, I fear we have been decimated already. We have encountered the battalion that destroyed Zion. They are rapidly heading this way. We are sending this message as a warning, as to not go within 30 miles of the Zion ruins." "That.was disturbing," remarked Trinity as she saw the screen go blank. "We gotta tell Morpheus," breathed Neo. Link nodded..  
Morpheus' phone rang. He landed a kick on the last police's jaw and answered his cell phone. "What is it now, Link?" asked Morpheus impatiently, taking long strides towards a Chinese restaurant"  
  
"Well, sir, we just received a very.disturbing transmission from the Binary."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, according to them, the squiddies that blew Zion up are still hanging round a 30 mile radius of Zion"  
  
Morpheus tensed. This could be a problem. "Exit?" he asked simply.  
  
"One step ahead of you boss, 12th street, subway station."  
  
"Thank you," Morpheus said, hanging up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Chapter 2:Agents

Chap 2: Agents  
  
Morpheus slowly walked towards 12th street, deep in thought. He finally reached the place, and descended the stairs leading to the subway station. A payphone was ringing. He was about to answer it, when THUD! A kick landed on Morpheus' head, sending him flying into a wall. He coughed up blood and looked up at his attacker. Agent Smith. The payphone was still ringing. But Morpheus wouldn't pick it up. No. He would fight. He assumed his trademark stance, and beckoned.  
The crews of both ships were crowded round the screen, watching the battle unfold, which was slowly, but surely, swinging in Smith's favour. "He can't hold out, can he?" Ghost asked. "No," Niobe replied, "He can't." Neo glanced at Morpheus' vitals. They weren't good. "I'm going in," he said suddenly. "Neo, the nearest entrance is at least 7 blocks away, you can't make it in time!" Link said. "Oh, but I think he can," said Trinity. Neo smiled, and Link sighed in defeat.  
Morpheus was in pain. A LOT of pain. But he won't, no, can't give up. He had his pride. Nose and mouth streaming blood, he wearily stood up, only to be greeted with a vicious uppercut. He flew into the air a few feet, and fell on the ground, face down. One last time, Morpheus stood up, ready for death. Smith raised a gun to his enemy's forehead. His finger tightened on the trigger, seconds away from firing the killing bullet.  
Suddenly, many things happened at once. A hurricane passed through the subway, Smith's shot went wide and he crashed into a wall, leaving a distinct mark on it, Morpheus fell on the floor, unconscious, and Neo (who was obviously the hurricane) appeared in the subway. Neo ran to his mentor. After checking his pulse, Neo made him answer the still ringing payphone. Morpheus, too groggy to let his over-developed sense of pride take over, answered willingly. Then, a voice rang out. "Mr. Anderson, what a pleasant surprise." Smith said, with a twisted, evil grin. "It's Neo," Neo replied, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. Being an Agent, Smith blocked, countered or dodged them all. "My turn," Smith said, attacking Neo. This time round, Smith seemed more powerful, faster and had almost limitless stamina. When Smith finally let up, Neo was panting, and that's not very common. "Upgrades," Smith simply said, Kicking Neo's jaw (it landed perfectly). Neo flew across the room, breaking the wall behind him with the impact. "Shit," Neo whispers, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
(A.N sorry for d first chapter being so short. It was my first post, and I wanted to get the hang of things. Hope u like this!) 


End file.
